Siblings and Lovers
by Tykwondo Kitty
Summary: 5 sailor scouts go back to see there siblings. But are they in for more then what they bargained for. READ AND REVIEW!


OUTER AND LITA CENTERED FIC! DON'T LIKE IT! GET OVER IT!  
  
Chapter start on June 26th at 11:40 PM central time  
  
PAIRINGS  
  
Hotaru/Duo  
Trista/Heero  
Amara/Trowa  
Michelle/Quatra  
Lita/Wufie  
  
  
SIBLINGS  
  
Hotaru/Wufie (Wufie is 1 year older)  
Lita/Trowa (Twins)  
Amara/Quatra (Amara is 1 year older)  
Trista/Milardo/Relina (Milardo and Relina are older)  
  
  
AGES  
  
Hotaru, Quatra, Duo: 20  
Amara,Lita, Trista, Michelle, Trowa,Wufie,Heero: 21  
Milardo, Noin, Sally, Lady Une: 25  
Dorathy, Relina, All other annoying people in GW: 22  
Serena, Raye, Amy, Mina: 22  
Darian: 26. (he isn't even in this chapter...or the next...or the one after that....or after that....is he even in the story?.....I don't remember......)  
  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
(Authors Notes)  
@~@~@ Begginging and ending of the story  
*~*~* (New Scene)  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! REMEMBER I DON'T HAVE SPELLCHECK!  
  
@~@~@  
  
  
Trista brushed her green bangs out of her eyes. She was no longer the guardian of time and space. It was a younger girl named Jewel. Sailor Fate. She didn't know if she wanted to be happy about it....or upset. 'I might as well take advantage of this and visit my brother....' she thought to her self 'And unfortantly my sister...else Relina will have a cow if she finds out I visited Milardo and not her too' Trista walked down the dimly lit sidewalk heading towards the Outers mansion. 'I wonder how Milardo is doing...I haven't seen my dear brother for so long.....'  
  
As she entered she was welcomed by a tight hug by her youngest friend and comrade, Hotaru.  
  
"Welcome back Trista!" Hotaru said happily  
  
"Yes welcome back Trista. It will be nice to have you around to talk to again." Michelle said calmly  
  
"I am terribly sorry but I will only be here for a short time girls." Trista replied  
  
"What do you mean Trista?" Amara asked from her spot at the table.  
  
"I am going to go visit my siblings Relina and Milardo Peacecraft." Trista said as she sat down  
  
"What?! But Trista you just got here!" Hotaru complained and gave the older women her best puppy dog eyes  
  
"Yes Trista you just got here!" Lita said from behind her copying Hotarus expression and throwing in a trempling bottom lip with teary eyes.  
  
Trista stiffled a laugh. "Girls I haven't seen Milardo for 12 years and I haven't seen Relina since I was 4 when the Sanq Kingdom was attacked. I miss them so much and now since I am free of my duties I can see them. Don't you have siblings you wish to see?" She asked  
  
Hotaru had a thoughtful look on her face "It would be nice to see Wufie again." she whispered  
  
"Quatra probably doesn't even remember me!" Amara said with a laugh  
  
"I haven't seen Trowa since our parents died.." Lita said quietly (They look so much a like its scary! They both have emerald green eyes with brown hair. They are both super tall and skinny! They look like twins!)  
  
"Im an only child so I don't worry bout siblings" Michelle said with a laugh  
  
Lita just roled her eyes "Well I think we should go. Im sure since Trowa, Wufie, and Quatra were once gundam pilots they should all be living close by. And we already know where Quatra lives since he writes to Amara monthly. Unlike my brother!" Lita said  
  
"And it just so happens to be in the Sanq Kingdom in Relenas Prep School and Dormitory" Amara said smugly almost to say to Trista 'You haven't gotten ride of us yet'  
  
Trista sighed then said "Come on. Pack your things and lets go."  
  
Hotaru and Lita squealed happily before running to there rooms to pack white Amara and Michelle walked to theres calmly  
  
*~*~* (5 hours later)  
  
"Wake up Hotaru, Lita, Amara where here!" Michelle said  
  
Trista smiled as the three girls got up reluntantly  
  
As they walked in the main office to the school they where greeted by a boy with messy dark brown hair and cold prussian color eyes.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked coldly  
  
Trista cleared her throat "I am here to see my older sister Vice Forien Minister Relina Peacecraft and my older brother Milardo Peacecraft." she replied  
  
"Name" he growled  
  
"Trista Peacecraft"  
  
He nodded before opening an oak door and shutting it behind him  
  
Amara snorted "Well isn't he a sweety?" she asked sarcasticly  
  
Lita and Hotaru giggled before becoming serious again as the boy walked into the room again  
  
"You may all go in" he said  
  
They nodded and walked past him  
  
They saw a girl Honey colored hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a marroon over jacket with a white blouse under it. She was also wearing a marroon colored knee length skirt. "Dear little sister!" she said and hugged Trista  
  
"Hello Relina where is our brother Milardo?" she asked with out returning the hugg.  
  
"He is on a mission with Noin and Sally." she replied before sitting down again "Who are your friends Trista?"  
  
"The brunnette is Lita Barton. Trowa Bartons twin sister. The blond is Amara Quatras older sister. The girl with violet eyes is Wufies younger sister. And the girl with sea-green hair is Michelle. They are close friends of mine." she replied  
  
"Trowa, Quatra, and Wufies sisters? I knew Quatra had sisters but not Trowa nor Wufie" Relina said snottily  
  
Lita frowned "Well we didn't know Trista had a sister either. We knew she had a brother though. We have never heard of you in our life" Lita shot back  
  
"Never heard of me?! I, the Vice Foreign Minister Relina Peacecraft! Once Queen of all Earth!" Relina hollered  
  
Hotaru caught on to the game and played along. "Thats right. We haven't heard of you. But then again politcs are so overly boring we don't much attention to it." Hotaru said calmly as Relinas face became redder by the minut  
  
Trista held back a laugh and asked for there keys.   
  
As they left the room they heard Relina say 'Why I never!'  
  
"Trista its not possible that Relina is your sister. She so.....so.....rude...snotty...mean" Amara said and went on with camments but stopped when she heard a familuar voice and looked behind her.  
  
"Duo we really must hurry. Relina will get angery and god knows none of us want that" a blond boy said to his friend with a long braid  
  
"Quatra?" Amara asked/shouted  
  
The boy turned around "Amara?! What are you doing here?!" he asked and hugged her  
  
"I came to see you" she said and returned the hugg. "And Trista, Hotaru, and Lita came to see there own siblings"  
  
"Really? Anyone we would know?" Duo asked "By the way Im Duo Maxwell"  
  
"Yes actually since you are an ex-Gundam Pilot you would know them. I am Trista Peacecraft. The brunnette is Lita Barton, the violet eyed girl is Hotaru Chang, and the sea-green haired girl is Michelle" Trista answered  
  
"Hey wait a minut! Trowa and Wufie never told us they had sisters!" Duo shouted he took a close look at the two girls. "Even though I can see the resmblance" he smirked before walking up to Hotaru "Hopefully your not a thing like your brother, babe. You do like men don't you?"   
  
Hotaru just stared at him in shock and blushed  
  
Lita looked at her friend and laughed "Yes she likes men." Lita said for her  
  
"Your defently not like Trowa....you actually laugh and talk" Duo said happily he then turned his attention back to Hotaru "So how bout I bring you out to eat some night...."  
  
"Maxwell what did you do with my kantanas?!" an angery voice shouted  
  
Duo visibly winced before he gave a mischievous smile an put his arm around Hotarus waist and pulled her close before shouting back "What would I want with your damn katanas when I have your drop dead gorgeaus sister in my arms?!"  
  
"What?!" came the enraged yell before a man with black hair and black eyes came running down the stairs "Hotaru?! What are you doing here?! And what are you doing with this braided idiot?!"  
  
Hotaru just put her face in her hands 'Im dead.' she thought she looked up at her older brother and put on her best smile "Im here to you Wufie! I don't even know this jerk!" she said innocently and pushed Duo away,  
  
Wufie frowned before pushing her behind her and glareing at Duo "You lay a hand on my sister and Ill have your head!" he shouted. He grabbed Hotaru by the wrist and walked away "Your coming with me so I can keep an eyed on you little sister"  
  
Hotaru looked back at her friends and just shrugged  
  
  
*~*~* (In Relinas office)  
  
The Gundam Pilots sat acrossed from Relina. Hotaru at one end and Duo at the other. Wufie kept making sure Duo wasn't making any more moves on his sister. 'He even thinks for a minut that I will allow her to go out with him he has another thing coming' he thought  
  
Hotaru was sitting in her chair trying not to look over in Duos direction since he kept winking at her when Wufie wasn't looking at her 'He is so wierd......but he is cute.......' she thought holding back a giggle. She gave a bord yawn.  
  
"Firefly, you most by tired. Ill take you to your room." Duo offered and stood up  
  
Wufie stood up as well and glared at him "Maxwell! Number one! Only I can call her Firefly! Number two I won't allow you bring her anyway! Winner! Will you take her? While Maxwell stays here?" he asked angrily  
  
Hotaru just shook her head  
  
Quatra nodded "Of course I will. Come on Miss Hotaru"  
he said politely  
  
Hotaru fallowed Quatra out of the room "Quatra does Duo always act that immature?" she asked  
  
Quatra gave a soft laugh "Unfortantly yes. Sometimes worse." he answered  
  
"I see" was all she said and looked up at the ceiling where there were paintings painted on it. "Whos the artist?"   
  
"Sally and Noin." Quatra said and looked up at the ceiling as well "There good aren't they?"  
  
"Yes. Michelle will have to see this if she hasn't already. If there not in there rooms Im guessing they got lost....again....for the tenth time this week." Hotaru said and giggled   
  
Quatra just smiled "Well this is your room Miss. Hotaru" Quatra said.  
  
"Please its just Hotaru." she said as she opened the door.   
  
It had lilac colored walls with a soft blue bed spread on a queen size. There was an oak dresser with a vanity mirror and another door on the left wall. (Its da bathroom!)  
  
"This is also cannected to your brothers room, Hotaru" Quatra cammented "Dinner is usually served at 7:30 PM in the cafiteria. Since you are not a student here you are loud to eat off campose and you are able to leave campose as often as you want."  
  
Hotaru smiled "Thank You, Quatra" she said as he left. When we was out of sight she ran down the stairs to go find her lost friends.  
  
*~*~* 1 hour later  
  
Hotaru picked up her cell phone when it rang "Hello?"  
  
"Hotaru?! Where are you?!" Litas voice said over the phone  
  
"Im looking for you! Where are you guys?" she asked  
  
"We were in our rooms but then when you we didn't see you in your room we figured you where still with your brother but then Quatra said that he brought you to your room. Now everyone is looking for you. Head back to the main area" Lita ordered  
  
Hotaru gave a nervous laugh "I would if I knew how to get there. I sorta got my self lost." Hotaru said   
  
She heard Lita laugh and then Wufie shouting things at Lita telling her to hand the phone over if she prized her life.  
  
"How can I get your brother to shut up?" Liata asked  
  
"Shove a dirty sock into his mouth." Hotaru said then giggled  
  
"Ill try that.....hey man this phone is going dead. Um....can you tell me....what part of the building at. Like anything that stands out?" Lita asked  
  
Hotaru looked around her. "Theres a patio that leads out to the gardon. Ill be out there." she said before her own phone went dead "Damn."  
  
Hotaru shrugged and walked out side. There where roses, tulips, daisys, lilacs, and so on all around her. "Wow." she whispered before going on a tiny dirt path.  
  
*~*~* Where Lita is  
  
"I lost her. Her phone must have died" Lita said and shut off her cell phone.  
  
"You lost her?! How are we supposed to find her now?! Do you know how big this school is?! Its the size of three large mansions put together!" Wufie shouted angrily  
  
"Chill out before you regret it!" Amara yelled back at him  
  
"We will just have to split up." Trista suggested  
  
"Right" they all said and went in different directions  
  
*~*~* 30 minuts later  
  
Hotaru picked a red rose and added it to her group of flowers. "I wonder what time it is..." she said to herself  
  
"It is exactly 5:35." came her reply  
  
Hotaru jumped and turned to the voice to only see Duo "Duo! Don't do that!" she yelled  
  
Duo smiled "Sorry, Taru didn't mean to scare you." he apalagized  
  
"Its ok..........um.....where is everyone?" she asked while backing up to get farther away from him  
  
"Looking for you of course. Wufie is really worried." Duo said and walked towards her  
  
Hotaru looked down at her flowers. "Well I think..." she started but was cut off by Duo  
  
"That instead of that red rose being in with the other flowers it should be closer to something that matches its beauty." He said and took it from her. His hand brushing hers. He put it into her her black hair. He smiled and looked into her eyes.  
  
Hotaru felt herself blush. 'Hes so sweet.....' she thought but then she forced her self to look away. "I think we should go find the others so we don't worry them andmore then they are." she said as she looked down at the ground  
  
Duo sighed but agreed.  
  
*~*~* 1 hour later at Taco Bells (Im in the mood for tacos and Im hungry!)  
  
"Hotaru.....are you ok?" Lita asked in a concerned voice  
  
Hotaru looked at her and smiled "Ya of course. Why wouldn't I be." she answered   
  
Lita just shrugged and finished her 3rd taco.  
  
"Trista when is your brother getting back?" Hotaru asked. She took a tiny bit of her burrito but to tell the truth she wasn't hungry in the slightest and couldn't stop thinking about Duo 'How can this be?! I haven't even known him for 24 hours and I already have a crush on him!' she thought  
  
"Tomarrow. Itll be good to see him again!" Trista said happily as she munched away at her taco salad.  
  
Hotaru nodded  
  
*~*~* Where Duo and the other G-boys are  
  
"Where did you find Hotaru, Duo?" Quatra asked as he cooked supper.  
  
"She was in the gardon picking flowers" Duo said shortly and went back to his staring at nothing.  
  
Quatra gave him an odd look but dismissed. But Wufie didn't.  
  
After everyone had finished eating Duo headed straight towards his room instead of going to the TV room where he usually went with some of his college friends.  
  
Wufie was hot on his tail. Before Duo knew what was happening Wufie slammed him into the wall "Listen and listen well Maxwell! Stay away from my sister! I don't want her anyway near you! Do you understand me?!" Wufie hollered  
  
Duos eyes blazed with anger but he nodded He walked into his room and slammed the door behind him. 'What is it with me?! I have barely known the girl for 24 hours and I already have a crush on her! Ug! And she just had to be Wufies sister!' He thought bitterely Before getting onto the internet.  
  
*~*~*45 minuts later in Hotarus room  
  
Hotaru walked out of her room when she heard a knock at the door and opened it "O hi Wufei!" she said happily  
  
"Firefly we need to talk," he said as he walked in  
  
Hotaru frowned "What is it Wufie?" she asked  
  
"Hotaru I don't want you anywhere near Duo" He said bluntly  
  
Hotaru roled her eyes "Please Wufie. Nothing is happening! I barily know the boy! And you act like I have announced that I love him or something." she said back  
  
"No, Taru. I don't want you to get hert! Duo goes threw women like I go threw punching bags!" Wufie said seriously. Concern in his eyes and voice  
  
Hotaru gave him a sideways glance and sighed "Fie, Nothing will happen between me and Duo! Ill be fine." she said   
  
"Hotaru I don't want you to get hert! Your all I have left! Promise me you won't see Duo." Wufie ordered  
  
Hotaru looked at her brother in shock but nodded in agreement.  
  
*~*~* One week later  
  
"Duo! Hey!" Lita hollered while dragging Hotaru along  
  
Duo turned around and forced a cheerful smile on his face. "Hey Lita! Hello Hotaru!" he called back  
  
Hotaru just nodded at him before turning her attention back to the book she had in her hands. She looked at Lita "I am going to go find my brother." she said before running off.  
  
Lita shrugged and looked back at Duo "Come on Duo! Ill buy you lunch!" she said cheerfully   
  
*~*~*  
  
Trista hurried down the stair case. Her brother was back! Finally he was back! And like usually he was late (6 days late) She felt like a young child again. She loved her brother more then anything. She smiled when she saw her brother with his back to the stair case talking to Heero about whatever they talked about when they where together. By her brothers side was a women with short navy hai. She was wearing tan pants and blue and red shirt. "Milardo!" she shouted  
  
He turned around and looked at her before smiling "Trista!" he yelled he took her in a tight hug "My god youve grown!" He held her away as if to get a better look at her "You look exactly like Mama....only with grandmamas hair and eyes."  
  
Trista felt herself blush slightly. "Yes well.....who is your friend, Milardo?" she asked changing the subject  
  
Milardo smiled "This is my Fiancee, Noin." he asnwered  
  
"Congratulations!" she said and hugged both. Then took notice to Heero. "O! Hello Heero."  
  
"Hello Trista. Im Fine." he relpied instead of his normal Hn.  
  
"Trista. How bout I take you and Noin out to lunch. Just the three of us." Milardo asked "Will you lown Noin one of your dresses"  
  
Trista nodded and led Noin upstairs.  
  
Milardo then turned and looked at Heero "If I didn't know anybetter Yui I would say you had a crush on my youngest sister." he remarked with a smirk  
  
Heero blushed slightly but then put his mask back on "Hn" was his reply  
  
Milardo laughed he was enjoying this "Was that a blush I saw on the so called Perfect Soldiers face?! Could it be that Trista Trinity Peacecraft has started to melt the cold hearted soldier?! Something Relina Rori Peacecraft could never do! Impossible!" Milardo said and pretended to be shocked  
  
"I do not like either of your sisters Milardo!" Heero growled before he walked past him..  
  
"Heero wait a sec." Milardo said and grabbed Heeros soldier. His blue eyes serious once again "Relina could have anyman she wanted and she knows it. But my Trista is another story. Sure she gorgeaus but shes very modest about it. A man could take advantage of her and I don't want to see her get hert. She is so much like our mother. While Relina is more like our grandmother. My mothers heart had been shattered thousands of times before she met my father. She was so scared of him. She was scared of anyman who was not blood related. I don't want my sister, Trista to go threw that aswell. Please......I know I can trust you. Protect Trista. Relina already has enough body guards but Trista has no one to protect her. I know she can defend herself. Shes a strong girl but I mean protect her heart. It is so fragile. She won't admit it but I know its true." he paused then added "She was named after mother. It was as if Mama knew that she would turn out just like her."  
  
Heero looked long and hard at Milardo then nodded and went out to the gardon.  
  
Milardo watched him leave "Thank you Heero." he whispered then heard foot steps on the stairs and turned to see Noin wearing a deep blue dress that dragged on the stair case. And his sister wairing a red dress that also dragged. "Well lets go"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey Hotaru wait up!" Duo hollered  
  
Hotaru turned and backed up when she saw Duo. "What do you want Duo?" she asked  
  
Duo stopped and looked at her in a confused manor "Why are you being so cold to me Taru?" he asked  
  
"Im not being cold. Please leave me alone I don't want anyone bothering me. Espially not you." Hotaru said and turned around  
  
Duo glared and grabbed her wrist "Hotaru! You have been avoiding me for the past week! I want to know why!" he growled  
  
"I gave you an answer Maxwell! Know leave me alone!" Hotaru ordered  
  
"This is because of your brother, isn't it?! You won't even be my friend because of him! He controling you! He has you around his finger!" Duo said angrily  
  
Hotaru turned and slapped Duo hard. "Do not blame any of this on my brother Duo Maxwell! It was my choice not his!" Hotaru hollered before walking off again.  
  
Duo wasn't going to take this so he grabbed her by the waist again Then grabbed her arms. "Listen to me Hotaru!" he ordered  
  
"Let me go Duo! I don't want to talk to you! Let me go! Someone help! Help! Anyone please help me! Help!" Hotaru screamed  
  
Duo growled "Hotaru! Just tell me why you are avoiding me!" he yelled  
  
Hotaru looked at him "You want to know why Duo?! Your a women user! You go threw women like there nothing! I don't waist my time on those kind of men!" she hollered and rattled on.  
  
"Hotaru shut up and listen to me!" Duo shouted  
  
"No! I will not take orders from you! I don't need to! Yours not worth my time! Let me go this instant you women user!" Hotaru yelled but was cut off by Duos lips on hers. She was to shocked to move.  
  
Duo pulled back and whispered in her ear "You can't tell me that you haven't thought of me doing that. You can't tell me that you aren't even in the slightest bit attracted to me. You can't tell me that you didn't like being in my arms with them around your waist. You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy that kiss. Hotaru you make me so angry, you make me confused, you make me sad, you make me happy, you are the first person I have tried this much for them to get there attention. Not even Hilde did this to me. Please Taru. Give me one chance. Just one. If I blow it you never have to talk to me again and you can go on ignoring me. But please just give me one chance."  
  
Hotaru blushed "One chance....." Hotaru whispered  
  
*~*~*  
  
In the bushes  
  
Serena and Mina gave a sigh  
  
"That was so romantic!" Serena squealed quietly  
  
Mina and Rei nodded in agreement.  
  
"Come on! I wanna go see the others! We have to tell Lita!" Rei whispered and giggled  
  
@~@~@  
  
Hehehe! Im done with the first chapter! WAHOO! Tell me whatcha think. I am thinking of bring Duos friend Solo into the picture and I may decide to break Milardo and Noin up. If I do who should be with Solo and who should be with Milardo  
  
Hotaru/Duo  
Trista/Heero  
Michelle/Quatra  
Amara/Trowa  
Lita/Wufie  
  
ARE ALL FINAL! THEY WILL NOT CHANGE! THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH TRISTA ROMANCES OUT THERE! AND I LIKE EM! SHE NEEDS TO BE PUT IN THE SPOTLIGHT ONCE IN AWHILE!  
PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES ARE WELCOME IF U HAVE A GOOD REASON! NOT COUNTING SPELLING SINCE I HAVE NO SPELLCHECK!  
  
Finished June 27 at 10:16 PM.  
  
I was at a friends house all day. 


End file.
